The Fated
by Lyra the Bard
Summary: Nerdanel and Feanor decide to name the youngest of their sons, Pityafinwe and Telufinwe, which results in a terrible prediction from mother to child.


Title: The Fated

Author: Lyra the Bard

Summary: Nerdanel and Feanor decide to name the youngest of their sons, Pityafinwe and Telufinwe, which results in a terrible prediction from mother to child.

Warning(s): None really, except for the slight violent part

Pairings: Nerdanel/Feanor I suppose

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. All I own is the plot, story, and any original characters that I insert into the story. All of the characters and such from J.R.R Tolkien's work are owned by their creators, etc. May God bless that man's soul!

Authoress' Note: A small little story about the naming of the twins, Amrod and Amras, and of how Nerdanel's prediction for one of her sons results in his name. Follows the fact Tolkien's later wishes that Amras would die at Losgar by being burned in the Telerin ships after his father sets them aflame and thus would not survive. To me it seems the story moves a bit fast, but that just might be me. Also note that Feanor's name and others aren't exactly written properly. I have of yet to discover how to do that on my keyboard and all since it doesn't really have it. It was around 2:00 A.M. when I wrote this so I was pretty tired but I hope you all enjoy anyway. Please read and review! And if you're wondering what _vesse_ means, it's Quenya for wife. I had to update this story upon realizing I had used the Sindarin equivalent of Amrod and Amras' names, but as I said, it was early in the morning when I wrote this...so yeah. I also decided to use sort of small nicknames for them, such as Pitya and Telu. Thought it would be sort of cute. And if you're wondering why they display such a tremendous intelligence, even as babies...well they are elves and Tolkien did say that Elves grew mentally faster than humans after all.

* * *

Nerdanel sat down beside her husband as she cradled the newest addition of their large family. This was her seventh child, another boy, making it not only her seventh child but also her seventh son. She and Feanor had as of yet to have daughters and as far as Nerdanel believed, perhaps that Illuvatar had willed it so, that she should have sons rather than daughters. Especially with someone so strong willed as Feanor, she would expect no less. Her stream of consciousness was broken by her husband's deep voice as she felt her youngest son move a little in her arms as Feanor held his twin, Pityafinwe, in his own. "All he needs now is a name," he said as he then rocked his son back and forth. The baby gurgled happily as he reached towards one of his father's braids and Feanor tucked it behind his ear to keep it from the youngling's reach. Nerdanel said nothing for a moment and looked down to see tiny grey orbs stare back at her under a thick mane of brown and red. "Hmm," she thought as the baby caught a hold of one of her fingers.

She let a small smile erupt across her mouth as she let the child continue to suckle on her finger before turning to her husband who was still holding Pityafinwe in his strong embrace. "How about Ambarussa?" she asked as one of her dark brown brows lifted slightly. The young and as of yet unnamed infant let out a small squeal before continuing to suck on his mother's fingers, all the while making happy noises as a result. Feanor raised a dark brow as he once more fought against his second youngest son, who was attempting to grapple with another of his father's long braids. "Nerdanel," Feanor said as he began to rock Pitya back and forth again in order to appease the infant and distract him from pulling on his dark locks. "You had already given young Pityafinwe here that name." The Elf maiden turned her attention back towards her husband as she shifted Telufinwe over to her other arm, her dark slate colored eyes staring deep into his. "I know this," she said smoothly as she let out a giggle as Pitya finally managed to snag one of Feanor's braids and give it a mighty tug.

Feanor let out a small gasp of pain as he felt his son pull and he jerked his head back, taking the small child's hand in his fingers and gently, yet firmly pulling his hair away. "You're a strong little thing, Pityafinwe," Feanor said as he looked down to see that his son had managed to tear a few strands of his hair out. Th child merely let out another peal of laughter from his small lips and Feanor himself couldn't help but smile as he began to bounce the small baby around in his arms. Nerdanel herself let out a girlish grin at the sight as she heard the child giggle and felt the young Telufinwe wrap his tiny hand around her other thumb. "I would expect no less from a son of Feanor," Nerdanel answered as her husband turned his dark orbs back to her direction, a cheerfulness hidden within their deep depths. She noticed that her husband smiled at the comment as he held her gaze for a few more seconds before turning his attentions back to Pitya's tiny form, a look of pride etched in his chiseled features.

"Indeed," he answered as he brought the child to his chest. His eyes then caught her eyes with his own and once again he commented, "You still have to think of a name for our youngest son." Nerdanel huffed slightly as she heard those words exit his lips. Feanor could be so abrupt and if she dare say it…rather pushy. "Very well, Husband," she said as she turned her attention back to the young Telu in her grasp and pushed aside her irritation. He had already been named by his father and all that remained was for him to have a mother-name given to him by her. However, Feanor rejected her previous name for both of the boys and suggested that both of the twins should have different names rather than the same. As she sat there deep in thought, she looked into Amras' eyes and frowned when she noticed a glow within them. It was something akin to a flame and she stared deeply into the child's eyes before she felt an odd sensation at the pit of her stomach. In her mind's eye she could suddenly see swans, their beautiful feathers stained crimson and their bodies set alight. They quailed and cried out in despair as they tried to take flight, only to resemble fiery stars in the sky before crashing violently in the sea.

And in the middle of it all she could see her son, his handsome and youthful face marred in agony as he cried out in pain. His brilliant hair looked similar to the very flames that he was being consumed by. Nerdanel wanted to weep as she watched her son cry out her name over and over as his flesh soon fell away, revealing taut muscles underneath as tears continued to flow from his grey eyes. Her thoughts were then pulled forth and she heard her husband's soothing voice reach her ears. "What is ever the matter, my _vesse? _He asked as he reached over and wiped a small tear away from Nerdanel's eye as she tore her gaze from that of Telufinwe and looked to see Feanor's dark pools staring at her with concern. Nerdanel could see that they were laced with worry and she smiled sadly as she snuggled her cheek into the palm of his hand before turning her eyes back to her youngest child, his brilliant face shining like a star. "Umbarto," she finally said as she held up her son to her face and allowed the child to giggle before reaching for her nose.

She grinned sadly as she felt his chubby hand land just above her lips, his soft skin feeling like velvet on her pale flesh. She then shot a glance back to Feanor and could see his eyebrows were raised in question as he cradled Pitya in one arm and leaned back on the loveseat. They then furrowed and his eyes darkened for a moment as he continued to look at her. He even ignored the fact that the young child had managed to take hold of one of his braids again and stick it into his small mouth rather than pull. Feanor let his gaze linger for a little longer before taking his braid back and wiping the child's mouth clean of hair and saliva, almost as if he were refusing to look in her direction. Nerdanel began to worry if she had said the wrong thing. Her husband certainly lived up to his namesake. He could be jovial and kindly for a moment, warm like a campfire or hearth, and then burn like a roaring furnace in the next. He would never hurt her. He loved her too much, but she knew that he did not approve as his eyes landed back on her and the child. "Nerdanel," he said as he cut his eyes back and forth between his wife and son. "I…" For once in his life, Feanor seemed as if he was at a loss for words. "The Fated"; that's what she had named him and needless to say, he was indeed disturbed by it. She didn't even need to ask about it. She could tell. What had she seen that he had not?

She felt her heart skip a beat as his eyes landed again onto his youngest son before traveling to her ever youthful face. "I do not approve," he said abruptly as he sat up and walked to the nearest window, with Pitya still in the crook of his arm as he let the other one land on his hip. Meanwhile, Nerdanel could only lock her eyes on her husband's backside as she watched him hang his head, as if in deep thought as she heard Ambarussa giggle in his father's arms, heedless of what was happening around him. Telu himself was still clutching one of her fingers as she set him back into her lap and held him. She could feel his small wet lips lock onto her forefinger and begin to suck gently. Time seemed to stand still for the both of them before Feanor finally turned, his eyes seeming to darken for a moment before softening upon landing onto her beautiful face. "I am sorry Nerdanel. Know that I am not angry with you, but I do not think that the name is appropriate." He then looked back down at the small form in his arms and smiled slightly before turning towards her direction. He seemed to be in thought as his eyes locked with hers for the second time since the conversation had begun and it took a few moments before he finally said anything.

"Ambarto." He said his voice cutting through the air like a knife. "The child's name shall be Ambarto." With that he walked back over to the loveseat and took his previous position. Nerdanel herself shook her head in acceptance, though she had to admit that she was afraid. She was afraid of the visions that she had received upon looking onto her youngest child's face and slightly concerned upon Feanor's reaction. He had never reacted before to any of the other names that she had given their children, but she supposed that it was because of the implications that the name "Umbarto" meant. Her thoughts were once again interrupted as she felt Feanor's hand grip her chin and she looked up into her husband's deep eyes. "Nerdanel," he whispered before pulling her into a light kiss. He soon pulled away and Nerdanel could see that he still had Telu's twin in his other arm, the baby letting out a bubbly laugh as he played with the tips of his father's hair. She then looked back at him as she noticed the look in his eyes.

She could see concern and worry within them. Worry for her and her newest children. She watched as her husband began to speak, but she quickly placed her finger to his lips and kissed the end of his nose lightly before he could say more. "Do not worry, Feanor," she said as she turned her face back towards Telu to find that the child had fallen asleep with her finger still locked within his grasp but that it was no longer in his mouth. He was sleeping soundly as if nothing had happened and his russet locks fell gently into his eyes as he breathed in and out with small puffs of breath. "Ambarto it is then," Nerdanel said as she sighed and leaned onto Feanor's shoulder, feeling drained of energy. She felt him put his arm around her neck and pull her closer as he looked down upon both of their children and then let his eyes travel to her smaller form.

"Sleep Nerdanel," he whispered as he brushed his lips on her brow as he allowed her to lay her head between the hollow of his throat. "You need it, my love. I do not wish to fight with you. For now, just sleep." Nerdanel could only nod and smile as she felt sleep taking hold of her as she placed another small kiss on Feanor's cheek before doing as her husband had suggested. She had only given birth a few weeks ago to the twins and she still felt somewhat drained from the experience despite all the time that had passed between then and now.

The young Elven-maid felt Feanor hold her in a reassuring grip as she held baby Telu in her own arms while he held Amrod in his. She had to admit that this was perhaps one of the happiest and yet most sorrowful moments of her life as she felt sleep beginning to creep into her skin, and soak into her bones. Nerdanel's eyelids began to close and she tried to fight off sleep as her mind was soon swept back to the images that she had seen beforehand. She desperately tried to fight off sleep's embrace and she looked down to see Telufinwe, his beautiful face beaming back at her from underneath his ruddy locks, in an effort to keep herself awake. However, she soon succumbed and she fell into a deep sleep with his form still cradled in her long limbs. Her dreams however, were not delightful or filled with happiness. Only tinged with fire and pain…


End file.
